A typical server, such as a World Wide Web (“Web”) server, acts as a gateway between the Internet and one or more databases. Usually, a server application on the World Wide Web server executes programs written in some, but not all, (e.g., computer) languages.
One system requires a separate, external application server to effect execution of a program that comprises instructions written in a computer language that is unsupported by any server application on the World Wide Web server. This requirement for the separate, external application server disadvantageously increases one or more of the following: the total cost of the system, the complexity of the system, and the support and maintenance needed for the system.
Thus, a need exists for a decrease in the amount of resources that are required to cause execution of a program that is written in a language which is unsupported by a server application.